Movie nights could lead to something more
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Another rp done with a really good friend of mine, Rhia *love you girl*. John invites Dave over to a bro's movie night, nothing complicated right? Combine awkward teen crushes, derping around and Nic cage well, this movie night could lead to more.


**(A/N: wow I figured out how to do author notes wow I did stuff. So anyway, this was an rp done with my great friend, Rhia. She can be found on .com. Anyway enjoy this mess of sappy, cheesy Johndaves)**

John Egbert sat on his couch, squirming with impatientness. His best bro, Dave Strider, was coming over a movie night and he couldn't wait for him to get there. It was going to be awesome-just bros being bros while watching Nicolas Cage movies.

Walking up the driveway to the residence of his best bro, John Egbert, Dave was looking forward to hanging out with him. Well of course he would as bro time is sacred but surprisingly, he felt giddy at the thought of being around John. They haven't been able to spend as much time together as they used to but this night is an exception. Dave knocked on the door and it opened, John's smiling face directed at him.

"Dave, you're here!" John says, his voice brimming with a little more excitement than he meant to put into it. Bring it down a notch, Egbert, he tells himself and clears his throat before continuing, "C'mon, I've got everything ready! You better prepare yourself-this is going to be the best movie night you've ever experienced in your entire existence." Without a moment to spare, he drags his friend inside.

: "I'm holding you to that Egderp" Dave stresses out his special nickname for John and John only. "Wait..Don't tell me you got those shitty Cage movies prepared. Just impale me now on poison-laded spears as there is no fucking way I am going to enjoy those movies. You might be the one with the gay fangirl crush on him but not this guy"

John pouts slightly. "Hey, Nic Cage isn't that bad! And I do not have a crush on him." He crosses his arms. "Anyway, you can sit down-I've got to go grab the snacks." And with that, John leaves Dave alone in the living room. Once he's safe behind the wall of the kitchen, he lets out a sigh. His heart was pounding for some reason-he wasn't sure why.

Oh my God, he's so cute when he pouts..Wait what. Get a hold of yourself Strider. Best bros don't think their bro is cute even though that adorable pout makes me want to kiss him. NO STOP RIGHT NOW. Dave mentally shouted at himself. He sat down on the couch waiting for John to come back with snacks, tapping his fingers on his legs. Man, Egbert will be the end of me I swear, being all adorable and shit Dave thought to himself

Ignoring the thumping of his heart against his ribcage, John gathers up the snacks he prepared in his arms-popcorn, candy, soda, the works-and takes it into the living room. "Nothing but junk, just like it should be!" John exclaims, setting it down. He glances at his friend, grinning. "So, you ready to get started or what?"

"The junk food should dull the pain of watching all these shitty movies but anything for you babe," Dave remarked winking at John. Dave would always casually flirt with other people but it felt different with John, almost exhilarating like how you would flirt with your crush. But that was impossible: he didn't have a crush on his best friend besides; John would never feel that way about him. He grabbed a soda while John was busy setting up the movie.

John was really glad that he had to turn around to put the movie on because he was now fighting down one hell of a blush. He usually didn't react this way to Dave's flirting-he flirted with just about everybody on a daily basis, so why was this any different? Man, he was so out of it tonight! Maybe he was coming down with something. Shaking his head slightly, he manages to force his blush down before turning back around and plopping down beside Dave with the remote in his hand. "Ah, yes, my only goal is to cause you endless suffering, didn't you know?" He says, his voice cracking slightly (much to his embarrassment).

"I know right? You kill me everyday John, but it's all worth it if you get to be my sexy nurse~" Dave teased. Man, it was fun teasing and flirting with John, getting to see that cute little flush he always tried to hide. People always wondered why Dave Strider never dated anyone (besides Terezi but that was way back then and besides she was dating Karkat now and they're just good friends) if girls were always falling over him. None of them ever appealed to him and besides, Dave thought, they weren't like John. If he was going to date anyone, he'd want them to be like his best friend or having what he had with John.

"Ugh, you're too much, Dave," John exclaims, pink dusting his cheeks as he hits Dave with a throw pillow. His heart was pounding faster now and he tries to ignore by turning his attention to the screen. Nic Cage was currently doing badass stuff. However, much to his surprise, he finds himself unable to pay attention. He keeps sneaking glances at the boy beside him. He had never really noticed before, but Dave was pretty good-looking. His hair looked so soft. Despite a voice in the back of his head screaming 'no' at him, he reaches up to run a hand through his friend's hair.

Dave was glad for his shades as they hid the surprise in his eyes as John touched his hair. It felt...great, the feeling of John's hand running through his hair. He wondered briefly what John's hair felt like. He turned around and just stared at him all attention on the movie lost. He never noticed how blue John's eyes were. As much as he hated using the old ocean and sky metaphors for blue eyes, John's eyes were truly beautiful. Dave felt himself getting lost in the endless ocean of John's eyes. His breathing halted for a minute and he felt his heart beating faster. Man, this boy had a hold on his heart a long time ago, he just never realized it.

"Dave, your hair is so soft," John says, eyes shining. A smile had come onto his face. "I bet you're the type of guy who uses a shit ton of hair product, aren't you?" He says teasingly. After a minute or two with no reply, he notices Dave is off in another world. "Hey, what's up? Earth to Daveee," He exclaims, waving his free hand in front of Dave's face.

"Oh what? Sorry, I was just thinking about how derpy your face looks. A-anyway...your eyes are pretty" Dave stammered out a reply. Get a hold of yourself; Striders don't get flustered even though it's all John's fault that Dave feels this way. He turned around and watched Cage do some...supposedly heroic thing as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. *OTL*

At that, John's face turns a vibrant red. Did Dave really just say that or was he dreaming? Turning back towards the movie, he starts squirming in his seat again. He was suddenly uninterested in Nic Cage though and so with a deep sigh, he throws himself across Dave's lap.

Dave jerked in surprise to John throwing himself on Dave's lap. He was really surprised but...he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of John in his lap, feeling his breathing and his hair on him. OH GOD, STRIDER YOU BETTER NOT GET A BONER. THAT IS YOUR BEST BRO FOR CHRIST SAKES AND BROS DO NOT GET BONERS AROUND BROS THAT IS AGAINST THE BRO BIBLE. He mentally screamed at himself. He absentmindedly used his hands to stroke John's hair, appreciating the softness of it and how it framed his face. He gazed at John again and said "Heh, Nic Cage not interesting you now? Well, understandable. I am the main attraction here"

John sputters, staring up at his friend's face flustered. Laughing it off, he wraps his arms around Dave's waist with a silly smile. "Oh, yes, Mr. Strider, it was you I loved all along!" He exclaims dramatically, "I've tried so hard to hide it all these years, but you've finally figured it out. Now, take me into your arms bridal-style and we shall ride off into the sunset on a horse!" John snickers at himself-even though his heart was still pounding, he was kind of having fun with this.

Dave suddenly picked up John bridal style remarking to himself how light he was for a guy who ate a ton of cakes. "Well, you asked for it Now tell me: how do you want to ride off into the sunset? Only the best for you. We shall ride off on our steed with the wind flowing in our hair and I shall brandish a sword cause I'm your knight and you are my princess, John" Dave replied spinning John around the room, laughing.

John lets out a rather unmanly shriek, putting his arms around Dave's neck. Composing himself and pretending he hadn't just screamed like a girl, he bats his eyelashes at Dave. "Oh, Sir Strider, how you flatter me! Doth thou take me as your wife?" He exclaims in a terrible attempt at sounding like a Shakespearean tragedy, "It would make me ever so happy if you said yes!"

"I don't have the ring ready but yes, you have made me the happiest man alive. Of course I'll take you as my wife, my dear John" Dave replied in a suave manner. He spun John around the room several times more enjoying John's arms around him before he went upstairs to John's room, plopping him on the bed. "And of course the wedding night will be ever so..spectacular" Dave whispered in John's ear, his hot breath blowing through his ear.

John's hormones are kicking into over-drive now and before he realizes what he's doing, he's pulling Dave's face down near his. "You're such a tease," He states and with that said, he locks lips with the blonde boy. It was like electricity and it felt absolutely amazing and oh my God, he couldn't believe he just did that.

Dave was internally screaming, oh my god, John's lips feel so good against mine. Dave kissed him back with a strong fervor driven by lust and hormones. He felt John's arms wrap around his neck and he positioned himself so John would be underneath him. He nipped on John's lower lip asking for entrance and he granted it. He slipped his tongue into the cavern of John's mouth and wrestled tongues with him. He sighed into the kiss, needing, wanting more.

One of John's hands finds its way into Dave's hair, his fingers entangling themselves in his blonde locks, while the other one slips up Dave's shirt. Wow, this was amazing. He really hoped this was happening and he wouldn't wake up to discover it was all just a dream. He moans slightly into the kiss-Oh, yes, this was just way too good to be true.

Dave moans into the kiss, his mind being too clouded with lust to think straight. John feels so good like an aphrodisiac only meant for him. He began to trail kisses from his chin down his body eventually reaching his collarbone. He nipped and began to suck his neck making sure to leave a mark so that everyone would know that John is his and his only. He felt John moan against his body and felt his length touching him.

"W-wow," John manages to get out, "Would this be a weird time to confess or some shit because you are driving me insane here, Dave."

Stirring from the haze of lust he put himself in, Dave manages to break away from his neck and tenderly stare at John. "Ahaha nope, I wanted to continue though. Do you know how much you drive me crazy John? Wanting to kiss you until I take your breath away, to hold you while you fall asleep, to be the only one who gets to see you smile, and to if you want to, make love to you. God, I'm turning into such a sap but I'm pretty sure I love you John and I think I have for a while" Dave confessed.

John tears up a little. "That was nice, Dave," John states, voice cracking, "I...I love you too."

Dave gave John another kiss, this time it was chaste and loving. Getting down on one knee, he asked "John Egbert, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask," John says, scoffing, "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He presses a chaste kiss of his own to Dave's lips.

"Mmmm yess" he murmured into the kiss, "So when's our first date? You bet it's going to be romantic and shit cause you deserve the best but we are not watching Cage movies again"

: "As soon as possible, of course," John replies, "And there better be flowers, mister. I want this to be a date that rivals every romantic scene in every movie to ever exist."

"Then, tomorrow's good?" Dave asked. "Pftt of course. Our date will rival all of Karkat's romcoms on how romantic and cheesy it'll be. You're talking horse-drawn carriages through the park, dinner by moonlight and candles and a band of violinists. Of course, I'll do all of the serenading, my voice will knock you out babe~"

"Tomorrow's perfect, yes," John says fondly, grinning at his now-boyfriend, "And that sounds like one hell of a date. I hope you know I'm holding you to that."

"Strider's honor, John and bring your best date clothes too" Dave said smiling softly at him. "Now let me cuddle my boyfriend now. You're soft and I want to make up for all the bro cuddles I missed"

"I'll make note to drag my Sunday best out of the closet," John says, cuddling up to Dave with a dorky grin, "You're really just a huge sap, you know that."

"Only for you, John, only for you and better prepare your panties as I'll be pulling all my best moves. Gotta look sexy for you babe" Dave wrapped his arms around John tightly, breathing in the scent of John. He smelled like cakes, ink and a hint of vanilla.

"Mmmm, yes, I can just picture you now," John hums, his arms finding their way around Dave's neck again. His cologne smelt absolutely intoxicating-that was a scent he wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning.

Dave sighed, thinking about how lucky he was finally having John in his arms. The movie long ignored, Dave began to drift off but not before John reached his hands out and removed his shades. Red eyes stared back at him glazed with happiness and emotion.

"Your eyes are pretty too," John remarks, somewhat drowsily as he was getting warm and comfortable in Dave's arms.

"Thanks, you're the first who's ever said that to me" Dave kissed the top of John's head and continued to hold him closer as if he was afraid that once he woke up, it'd all disappear and it'd only be the most wonderful dream he had. "Hey, John? Are you sure that this isn't all just a dream? I don't ever want to wake up from it then"

"Positive it's reality, Dave," John murmurs. He cuddles closer to the other boy. "If isn't, this would be one hell of a cruel-ass dream, wouldn't it?" He laughs softly, burying his face in Dave's shoulder. "But no, this is definitely real."

"Just making sure John, I never thought in a million years that you'd be mine but I'm never letting you go now" Dave took his hand and tightly gripped it, as if John would disappear. "I love you John" Dave said softly.

"I love you too, Dave," John whispers, squeezing his hand, "Promise me we'll always be together?"

"Of course John. I'd be crazy to let you go and besides, you're stuck with me ever since we met. Remember that John?" he murmurs softly into the crook of John's neck

"Yeah, I do remember that," John hums, closing his eyes and picturing it.

"Rose introduced us didn't she? I remember thinking when I saw you: "Wow, this kid is the living personification of dorkiness" Guess I owe Rose for meeting the most adorable, funniest and the best guy ever"

"Mmm, yeah, it was Rose. I guess we can thank her for that, hmmm?" John grins slightly.

"Yeahh and you may be a dork but you're my dork FOREVER" Dave emphasized while giving John another chaste kiss.

"And you shall be my ironic knight-in-shining armor until the end of time." John kisses him back, chuckling softly.

"Saving you from the perils that inflict your life. You are my princess John and I need to kiss you now to save the kingdom" Dave gave John another deep kiss, stroking his hair at the same time.

John practically melts. This was like heaven on earth.

He hugged him and proceeded to kiss him everywhere. His eyelids, cheeks, nose, hair and finally his lips again savoring the taste of his mouth. God he was so lucky to have him, being able to hold and kiss him as much as he liked. Maybe one day, they could get married and have kids..yes, that was a nice life.

"I want to stay with you forever," John says, "'Til the end of our days." Sighing contently, he presses a loving kiss to Dave's lips.

Smiling into the kiss, he says "I'll love you forever, you know that John. Staying with you forever is like heaven on earth...are you my angel John?"

"I don't know," John says, a silly smile tugging at his lips, "Are you mine?"

"I'm not sure John but you better call Jesus cause he's missing an angel right here but you're mine so I'm not handing you to anybody"

"Hmmm, is that so?" John says, an absentminded grin on his face, "Does this mean I can expect a proposal after we graduate?" It was something of a silly thought, but he couldn't help himself.

"I still have a couple more years to pick out the ring but I shall do the cheesiest proposal ever. You better expect some public display where everyone's tearing up over how much of a superior couple we are. But I'm looking forward to the engagement sex~" Dave replied indulging himself with fantasies of spending the rest of his life with John.

"Oh, hush you," John says jokingly, pushing Dave ever so slightly. He was secretly imagining it himself though-it was lovely thought.

"Hehe you'll be a great first time though~" Dave remarked teasingly. "You'd be my first and only you know"

John grins. "And that's rightfully so," he replies.

"Hehe and we need to do the thing where we call the pizza man but we're having sex at the same time~"

"Oh, yes, that would be an excellent prank!" John states, laughing.

"Hahah yep…I wanted to bang you for so long like you don't know how many times I've thought about you that way…I want to make love to you so badly…make you feel good and all..but I'll wait until you're ready.." he mused.

"Dave..I…wow…I never thought anyone would think that I'm sexually attractive and all. Hehe curse of being a dork and all"

"Well John, you are the sexiest dork I've ever met" he replied, putting tiny kisses on his mouth as he said that.

"Hehe Dave stop that!" John giggled as Dave pressed more kisses to his face. He sighed and pressed his lips to John's open, cute mouth again. Dang, he was being really affectionate but John didn't mind at all. He never imagined Dave being like this, with his "cool kid" façade he had to keep up. John was just glad that only Dave would show this sweet, adorable, dorky side to him and only him. Dave curled his fingers in his hair as John sighed happily. Suddenly, Dave's phone gave a "ding" sound, signaling a text probably his bro wondering where he was.

"Shit..Bro's wondering where I am now, it's getting late"

"No, don't go yet. Stay here with me, Dave..You're so warm." John pleaded, holding onto Dave's arm.

"Ahh I'll just text him that I'm staying over at your place. Don't want to leave my princess just yet" he answered.

"Heh, a princess can't be without their knight..by the way I'd look awesome in a dress."

"I can see it now, Egderp.." he murmured. Before they knew it, they both started to drift off to dreamland. Perhaps they'll see each other in dreamland but before that, Dave pressed another kiss to John's forehead.

"Night, John. Sweet dreams princess..I love you"

"Love you too Dave, see you in the morning." With that, they closed their eyes, breathing in sync, arms still wrapped around each other. Dave had his arm around John's waist and John had his around Dave's neck. If one could see them sleeping now, they'd smile at the sheer innocence of that scene. It seemed like someone was watching over them, protecting two boys who recently professed their love. It was something out of a romantic comedy, two best friends confessing and starting a new relationship but it worked out for John and Dave. They were starting on a new journey through the messed-up, topsy- turvy world of love but first they had to go on their first date which would happen as soon as they woke up in each other's arms.


End file.
